Slavin for a Livin'
by Black-Kat012
Summary: A human woman is sold to the Hater empire, and is a personal slave to the Hater Empire, including Lord Hater himself. But what happens when these two individuals have mixed feelings for each other? Please review [rated T for reasons] [Beta is KaseyKay10]
1. The Auction

Dreaming, that's what I was doing. I was dreaming about my travels across state to state, gaining friends along the tours, and much more to list down that I couldn't even imagine. But, like all dream…

"WAKE UP YOU MANGY GROPPING USELESS SLOBS, IT'S AUCTION DAY! GET YER SORRY ARSES UP!"

It was then that one of the crew, known simply as 'Slave Driver', which woke everyone in the small room that we call 'haven'. Slave Driver yelled at us with those words the way of saying 'get up and be sold to a new master', and to me, it scared me. Auction day only happens once every month, and I was fresh meat to be sold off to the hungry wolves out there. Oh what fun and joy.

I sighed and got up alongside other slaves from our matted floors. As I was standing, I tossed my greasy shoulder length dirt blonde hair to 'look' good, along with brushing off dirt from my 'Iron Maiden' Tee and my torn jeans, I then started to scratch at my month old 'tattoo' on my left arm, which was a branding of a number code that you would see on a box of food. Once I was done with that, I followed the other humanoids out of the 'slave' room and into the ships many hallways, this one leading to the Auction Center.

To start, my name is Sara Madison, 23 years of age. As you have guessed it, I am defiantly a _homo sapient_, human precisely, while everyone around me is an extraterrestrial from different worlds and galaxies. I'm from a little Sol Galaxy, on the planet called Earth, that is isolated from the other planets and not that nearly advanced yet. Let's just say, Earth is a level 2 planet while the planet VarBurka (A/N made up IDK) is a level 6 planet with advanced things. This is lead to believe that humans are nothing but dumb humanoids with weird and 'freakish' things about them, hence why I was a scapegoat for EVERYTHING on the ship I was held on.

Groaning a bit, I started to stretch when I soon started hissing in pain. My back was a bit sore from the whips that the slave driver did to me yesterday. I closed my eyes to keep the pain hidden and to keep on going to the area assigned.

Unknowingly, I bumped into an alien and landed on my butt because of it, but not before I was lifted up by my shirt collar by said alien. The alien that was holding me and giving me the deadliest glares I ever saw had a wide forehead, sharp teeth, no ears and had four eyes on his face; the alien also had a big imposing body that screamed 'I will kill you if you provoke me', he also has a similar 'tattoo' on his thick neck giving him a more 'bad guy' look. For this alien is the number one tormentor of me staying here that I liked to call 'Brute'.

"Watch where ya goin' ya freak of nature," he snarled at me, I merely nodded and was pushed aside by the 'boss' of the slaves, who made others follow him and avoided the 'freak', aka me. Soon, I was alone in the dingy hallway, and decided to walk to the auction line.

As I followed the hallway, I came upon the line which, surprise, made me the last of the line. Although I was the last person out of everybody, there were large monitor screens on the walls around us that showed the Auction; basically, it was like a TV game show on Earth, except it played with lives.

...

After the commercials ended, the Slave Auction's bad clichéd opening showed and an annoying announcer came on to introduce the 'host', AKA the main brain behind the operations of the slave trafficking. He was a pitiful humanoid, with three eyes in the arrangement of a triangle, purple skin, and bad taste in clothing; not to mention that he was in a flying saucer that was screaming 'I'm better than you'. His name, from the screen, was 'Mr. Bids'.

"WELCOME FELLOW OWNERS!" Mr. Bids said in a faux happy tone, "Is everyone ready to get their personal, bonafied, hunk of meat SLAVE?" Everyone in the audience were screaming and whooping to get the show rolling, which Mr. Bids did and started off with a random alien that was with the alien Brute who shoved me to the wall. I mostly tuned out the auctions and biddings of other aliens. Meanwhile, I was just thinking to myself as I moved on with the line, scratching my 'tattoo'. If I could, I would have my Android phone on me and listen to music, but sadly, my phone and all my personal stuff in my travel back bag that was on me was confiscated by the slavers and would only give my bag back was if I was sold to the highest bidder; which they laughed at because I was a 'freak', and a 'freak' like me didn't deserve that type of goods.

I started to think deep, thinking about being a roadie again and doing things for touring bands and such. One thing I was going to miss from earth, besides the types of music and the video games, was meeting with other roadies in a local bar after they were done with tours. The other roadies were like friends and family that a person could have; we tell our stories from music tours, types of touring musicians to avoid, and my favorite, drinking contests. I may not look like it, but I am one Hell of a drinker, and can out-drink any man; it's a wonder that I have a still functioning liver though.

For the next several hours, every alien that was inline ahead of me was getting sold, which soon left only another alien hating my guts and me. So I was right behind the stage curtain while Mr. Bids was showing the last alien with the biddings of up to 200,000 credits*. After it reached 500 thousand credits, the guy was sold and left the stage through the curtain, but not before shoving me to the side with an elbow jab.

"Alright folks I think that's… hm?" Mr. Bids was going to end the show when someone whispered in his ear that I was left and he was wide eyed for a moment, then he calmed down, "Gentlemen and ladies," Mr. Bids started as if he looked calm, "Here we have a special treat for all of you out there. A never before seen creature that is rare to this very existence, get her on stage Joe."

With that said, Joe -a humanoid alien with a headset on- pushed me onto the stage near Mr. Bids. I heard a lot of gasps and gawking from the audience and as I eyed them, there were more beings than I expected, some of them were reaching the ceiling for all I cared. I was then brought to my attention on Mr. Bids talking a bit about me, at least what he knows of it.

"Now this right here audience is called a Hyuuman," 'wrong its huMAN, idiot' I thought to myself.

"She is from an isolated planet called Eearth," 'EARTH, as in ground, dirt? And we are not isolated, have you found out we existed none of this would've happen,' my thoughts were getting more and more aggravated from this guy as he spewed more misunderstandings of my planet. Glorbing gastric bubbles of Zerchin above, I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Now, the pricing for this rare individual is at 250 credits," Mr. Bids soon placed the price, but still the aliens were still gawking at me. This irked me, as to I am not some type of sideshow freak to be stared at by others.

"Oh come ON People!" Bids said in amusement in his tone of voice, "You could be the talk of the planet as to owning this One of a Kind SLAVE!"

"Bra, I could do more than slave," said a voice in the crowd, pulling up an unreadable sign that was held up by a waxy tan arm, "I'm Takin the babe with me to Banging' town!"

I bristled at that guy. Surfer type jocks that had that superiority complex, ugh, it made my stomach sick. And to think I was almost sold to him, but no, I wasn't. Mr. Bids grinned wider, "250 to number 12355, can I have 300? Going once-"

"Here!" another voice hollered, holding up a card.

"300 to number 81195, now-"

...

This kept on for what felt like hours, aliens were betting on me left and right, Mr. Bids going really fast talking, and I felt like I was going to die there and now. However, the tanned arm guy and someone else were the main betters for me. That other person was short, legit short, with a black roman helmet on and a giant yellow thunder bolt on top of it, his face was an EYE and he was holding up -what seemed to be- a phone to his head, while his other hand was holding the number card.

It was going on, till the little guy hollered out,

"ONE MILLION CREDITS FOR THE SLAVE!"

The audience gasped at the guy's proclaims, and shocked me just to even look at him.

"Um…" even Mr. Bids, the Jabber jaw salesman, was speechless, "A-alright then, um, going once,"

I felt like I was relieved. I wasn't sold to the tanned arm guy and to a little guy.

"-Going twice-"

First thing I was going to do was ask the new 'master' to help me out on escaping. And then, I was getting out of space and-

"SOLD! To the representative of the Hater Empire!"

Wait-_WHAT?!_

I was gobsmacked, an EMPIRE? I was sold off to an EMPIRE? 'Wait a minute, who the hell is Hater' I thought in fear.

"Alright ladies and gents, that's it for tonight, comeback next month for newer slaves!" Mr. Bids concluded as the show ended, cameras shut off and the audience leaving the exit, and heading to the 'docking bay'. I was soon pushed/led me off the stage by one of the guys in the back and to another part of the ship. To make matters worse, the guy pushed me on my sore back, GAH, it felt like a pit of fire was burning and it wasn't letting off me for relief.

...

**[A/N] Okay guys, I am back into writing fanfiction again, even IF its a bit slower than last; and due to my Hiatus, i was busy writing this story up. **

**But to continue it I need some good BETAs that help me out with it, cause frankly, i want to get into the groove with writing stories up. If you can, please PM me if you want to help me out here.**

**So until then, Please review, Subsribe/or Favorite and as always, have a good read**

**[Note: i DO NOT own Wander over Yonder, as it belongs to Disney and i cant profit with it]**


	2. The New Slave

After a brief air clean for sold slaves, I was now in the 'docking area' -which looked like it came out of Star wars- and holding my -now returned- bag like it was going to be ripped from me. I thought a month ago the slave drivers destroyed it or even sold it for credits.

As I was waiting for my new 'Master', I saw other slaves being picked up by their respective owners. But, while looking straight out there, I saw glimpses of the Owners' faces, which had looks of pity and guilt, while the other slaves had smug looks that wanted to see me whither in pain. I didn't care, or at least didn't feel anything; I was being sold to a guy that was the _stinkin overlord_ of a _whole _Empire!

"Ah! There you are Slave number 11219!" said a voice from the auction room, "Sorry I was late, had to take care of signing some papers and evaluation on owning a person like you,"

I looked around from my height -in a jokingly manner- as to who was saying that. That was when I heard a harsh 'AHEM' from below and saw the eyeball guy glare at me. "You may _think_ that since you are a _rare_ species of alien does not _make YOU_-" he pointed at me as he spoke again "-own the _galaxy_! NOW, show me your wrists,"

I showed the guy my wrists, while placing my bag on my slightly sore back first. They were bare since i was sold and I wasn't doing anything rational, plus it showed some faint scarring on each wrist, but the eye-guy placed these glowing handcuffs on with a chain attached to them. I thought that a) he was into some type of fetish with this stuff and b) I felt a bit weaker than the usual. "Stabilizing handcuffs are set, no escaping out of these," the guy muttered to himself, "Everything seems to be in order! Alright, slave, follow me!" he jerked the chain like an owner to a pet, which I had to follow him out into the docking bay.

...

As we walked through the ships and aliens, I kept silent as I saw some of my 'friends' laugh at me, some were even pointing at me while laughing. I hid a smirk when their owners slapped them and scolded them in misbehaving, talk about Karma biting them in the ass.

"AH-HA!" the eye guy exclaimed, making me stop, "Here we are!" I looked at what he was seeing, and I almost gawked at it; for one thing it was a _GIANT SKULL SHAPED SHIP_, its back was covered in rocket boosters, and the 'eyeholes' were red tinted glass. I looked at it and thought that it was the most _stupidest _ship I had ever seen, it looked like a gigantic sugar skull from The Day of the Dead! But that's not when it opened its mouth and a TONGUE came out, making me think on _who_ or _what_ invented this _abomination_ of a ship.

"Come on slave, you can marvel Lord Hater's ship another time" the small guy said, mistaking my look of morbid as a surprise, and started pulling the chain to inside the ship. As we walked on the tongue, we passed though the entrance hall of the ship; I was going to ask on how this ship -that looked so _small_\- looked so BIG on the inside, but then I figured out it was just 'wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey' and to not bother it for now. "First thing first," the guy said as we walked though the ships halls, "I, slave, am Commander Peepers, or Sir as you might have guessed." I almost laughed out loud, but covered it with a snort when he said his name. Oh man, when his back was turned I was going to call him Pee-Pee or other types of names for my humor.

"_Second_," Peepers growled as I stopped interrupting him, "as a slave to the Empire, either Lord Hater or I are entitled to order you to do the tedious chores around the ship, and do so in an orderly manner! Now the rules are these…"

I toned him down and started to look around as we walked; I saw other eye guys walk around that looked like Peepers, but with shorter images of lightning bolts on their hats. They were doing things like walking around, doing weapon cleaning, and other things that were interesting; some of them were even looking at me with curiosity, so I gave them my way of communicating, one eyebrow raised slightly and a smirk. That caused even more eye guys to look at me.

"-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" yelled an outraged Commander, which spooked me; seriously the guy had the voice of a howler monkey. We stopped at a metal-themed doorway and he gave me a glare that he could give me, "What have I been saying to you, slave?" he growled out.

I stayed silent as he glared at me, and I thought that since he was a butt about orders, I wasn't going to say anything until he said I could speak. Kind of like that 'Simon says' game.

"SLAVE," Peepers yelled at me, "as your superior I ORDER you to answer,"

"Alright," I said, my voice a little rough from not using it as much, "You said that since I was the slave-girl to the empire, which would make me the maid of the whole ship. But since you said that there are some groups of soldiers that regularly take other jobs to clean and work the place, I would have to do other means to _appease_ the _Grand Lord_ Hater _and _help clean, cook, sweep, and wash around the ship. So in short I would be nothing more than an errand girl, is that correct, Sir?"

I was laughing like a loon -in my head- as I saw Pee-pee's stunned face or eye as I said that to him. The reason WHY I was so good with my job as a roadie is my uncanny multi-tasking and doing things that were quick. I smirked a bit as the commander shook his head and glared at me again, "Right then," Peepers coughed, "Follow me."

The metal archway opened up and it revealed to be an elevator, and once we got on, it had a whole wall filled with buttons. Peepers pressed the lowest button on the wall, and with a ding and doors closing we were moving. Inside the elevator, there was tacky music playing, while the two of us were quiet. As I shifted my feet a bit, I started to go bold and ask something from Tinkles. "So," I asked in a drawled voice, "Can you get these 'cuffs off me, sir, they're kind of rubbing my wrists raw," I showed him some part of the 'cuffs and there was some raw skin rubs on my wrists. He looked at me with an annoyed glance and said, "NO," then continued to be silent. 'Well aren't you mister Nice and Happy,' I thought in anger, and glared the other way, thinking on other thoughts.

Soon, the elevator dinged again, opening to reveal a full metal hallway that have doors on each side; dear Grob I thought I was in Silent Hill of Pete's sake. I was again brought to reality with Peepers pulling the chain and soon walked out into the hallway. After a while walking, we stopped at a door that was very rusty looking; Commander Tinkles pressed something on his glove that made the door open with a groan and hiss to reveal a room, a _slave_ room.

I assumed that it was a small room, possibly 15 feet in length and width; in the middle of the room was a twin size mattress that had a blanket and pillow on it while under a pathetic looking window viewing space (I guessed that we were already away from the slave ship by then), on the left side of the bed there was a toilet, a small sink with cupboard underneath, and a chrome shower. While on the right side of the room there was an old looking shelf and a full length mirror. All of this was at _least_ better than the slave ship, and I have a room to myself.

"This will be your new room, Girl, be grateful that Lord Hater wanted you to have this room and not leash you to his bedchamber," Peepers spoke smugly -at least he didn't call me slave this time-"Tomorrow morning will be your first work day, so you better be prepared on getting ready to wake up once a solider gets ya," Tinkles soon took my 'cuffs off -showing red splotches of rough skin- and shoved me in the room, thankfully I landed on the mattress for comfort. "Oh, almost forgot," Peepers said again, "Your uniform, it's in the shelves. Lord Hater would want you to wear it, or otherwise he would dish out some _punishments_ on you," I didn't show it, but I was shivering in slight fear.

"Anyways, good night," said prick as he left me in the small room, but really I didn't care. For one, I had my own room and two, a _shower_, I was SO thankful for that. First thing I did was strip down and get into the shower; After taking off my pants, underwear, shoes and backpack (with it being placed between the shelf and mirror), I slowly took off my shirt because of the pain yesterday, but as I looked at the mirror from behind, I saw that some of the marks left while others will eventually be scars, I didn't care though, it kind of looked like I survived something and lived for it. I took off my blood soaked bra off with a hiss and placed my clothing in a pile near the only door here.

As I was naked, I went into my backpack and pulled out stuff for tonight; my shampoo bottle, my tube of leave-in conditioner, some oils from my planet, toothpaste and toothbrush, coconut oil cream, a set of pajamas (A/N they're tank top and sweat pants), underwear, my pillow, and my shaving razor. Even though the shower was small, I placed my shampoo and razor in there, around the sink I placed my toothbrush and 'paste, oils, conditioner, and cream, and on the bed I placed my pajamas and underwear. I decided to check if there were towels and saw some under the sink, they looked old but still in good use.

I soon entered the shower and pressed a button on the side that said 'ON', which started to spray slightly hot water on me, and it felt so good on my sore muscles and back. After the soak, I started to wash my hair to get all the grease, dirt, blood and other gunk out, leaving it looking healthy and not so brownish; after that, I started to shave my legs and 'other places' (A/N not telling pervs)

After another soak to get the suds off me, I dried myself off with a towel and wrapped it for my hair. I soon reached the sink and started my routine I missed for a month; first I started washing my face with water, next I started brushing my teeth and washing it out with water, then I put lavender oil drops on my wrists and rubbed them together, and finally I unwrapped the towel around my hair and used the conditioner to leave in. It felt nice to be clean again.

I checked my body again and saw that the 'tattoo' I had was gone and placed with an outline of a robed skull head with thunder coming out of its head. To me, it looked way bad-ass than the cereal code that was there before. I soon got on my underwear and pajamas on, and I soon went into my backpack and grabbed out my other clothing and underwear out, along with my cell phone and headphones. I was going to place all my clothing in the bottom drawer of the shelf, but not before I checked on my 'Uniform' that Pee-Pee said to me before he left.

I checked the drawers to find it and it was there in the top drawer, and I was a bit appalled and shocked to what the uniform looked like; it was a leather dress with short-shorts and pockets along with a red belt that had a dark red lightning bold for the buckle, but what shocked me was the spiked wrist cuffs, black slip-on Mary Jane's with spikes for a buckle, a freaking' headband, and a spiked 'Collar' that had another red lightning bolt on a chain. "Commander Tinkles I swear to any godly entity out there that you are a closet pervert," I mumbled to myself as I set the 'uniform' on top of the shelf, and placed my clothing in the drawers below.

After I was done, I grabbed my phone and headphones and flopped onto the bed, slipping on the headset and turning on my phone, which was still full battery and high Wi-Fi connection. "Wow," I mumbled again, and checked my playlists that were chocked full of music gestures, so I chose one playlist that has helped me remember home; Tchaikovsky's own masterpieces. The music started with Swan Lake, and as an hour passed I was asleep listening to the composers' music. I would have needed it if I was going to meet Lord Hater for the first time.

...

**[A/N] Okay, i decided to put two chapters up for this story to see how you people would react. Noted, i am still looking for a BETA reader, and i still don't own WOY, just the plot of it. **

**please give me at least some feed back as to how this story might go, okay?**

**as always, have a good read  
**


	3. The First Day

I woke up the next morning with a bit of a dazed look; at first I thought I was still on the slavers haul, but then the look around the occupied space told me that everything was real and not some messed up dream. I then glanced at my phone, saying it was around six in the morning, which made me groan; I didn't feel like working for some midget with height issues.

I soon remembered last night and thought of that -horrid- uniform that I saw last night. Then it dawned on me, if I could make some alterations, then no one will notice. After looking at the uniform again, I took away the headband, shoes and shorts; it looked like a cocktail dress with studs, but I needed to add some of 'me' into it. So, I opened up my backpack and fished out my black all-star sneakers, black tight pants, and a hair tie from the front pocket.

As I changed into my I saw some major improvement in the look; I placed the belt outside the dress and took off the lightning bolt image off the belt, which left it bare, the tights covered everything down below and the sneakers gave the outfit an interesting look to it. While I didn't like the cuffs and choker rubbing on my skin, I had to bear with it for now. As I tied my dirt blonde hair into a simple pony tail, which reached between my shoulder blades, I looked over my iPhone and saw that it was quarter pass six, and it gave me another idea on looking good.

So again, I fished into my beloved backpack and pulled out my cosmetics; placing some blush on my cheeks, eye liner with mascara and eye shadow around my baby blue eyes and a light brush of lip gloss on my lips to look professional. As I looked at my outfit and face, I was faintly reminded of my grandma's stories of call girls back in the day when SHE was young; I gave a slight shudder and reminded that I was a SLAVE and not some random hoe. Soon my phone gave an alarm that said six thirty, which I then grabbed it and my in-ear headphones and headed out the room's door.

But in front of the door was a soldier -that looked like Peewee, but with a smaller lightning bolt on its head- looking like he was about to knock. As he looked at me, his eye shrank and started to stutter while looking at the floor in embarrassment. I cocked an eyebrow at this fella's reaction; wasn't he supposed to take me to the working floor?

"Um… uh, miss," the guy squeaked, "M-my name's W-wilt-t-ton. Ah am supp-post to g-g-get you f-f-for t-t-today?" Wilton looked up to me again and -I don't know how they do it- blushed from my gaze

Oh Creators and lords above its going to be one of THOSE days; with a sigh I looked at the fidgeting soldier and gave a small smile, "Thank you Wilton," I said calmly, "Care to lead the way for me, please?"

"O-of course ma'am, I mean yes, I mean," somehow, it amused me to see a little guy like him blushing and stuttering like a nervous teen asking out for a date. I laughed softly and ushered him to lead the way, which the little guy did. As we entered the elevator, Wilt soon entered a combination on the wall of buttons, which started the elevator and led us up to the required floor. While waiting, I rapped my headphones around my IPhone, put the headphone port in the iPhone jack port, and placed my phone in the belt, which held it safe and snug.

As both Wilton and I reached the floor, I saw countless other soldiers walking towards somewhere on the ship. Wilton, by choice, grabbed my hand like a child, and led me to where the others were going. I was shocked that this ship could hold this many soldiers in one place, but thought no mind of it, just followed my guide to the area. The whole army reached a large red room, where every one stood standing in front of a stage with several banners that had the same symbol as my new mark. I would admit, that was cool.

However, I was in the back of the large assembly with the other soldiers and Wilton, who kept on holding my hand, which meant I didn't see anything from the stage other than the banners.

Suddenly, I heard coughing from the non-existent speakers, and then a screen falling down slowly, revealing Commander Peepers on the screen, looking smug as a mother-

"GREETINGS WATCH-DOGS!" Peepers spoke through a mike, "Today is the one thousand, four hundred and thirty second of our ruling overlord LORD HATER!" Various screams of approval rang from the army, which was quite loud to me. Peepee looked very happy at the army response, and held his hand up for silence; I had to be impressed, for a little shorty with a funny name, he knew how to handle a crowd of people.

Unfortunately, that was the only thing about him, as he then started the day off with different groups of 'Watch-dogs' to other stations and practices; while stroking his ego more. "I swear on gods own toenail," I muttered, while hearing more orders from the stage, "Tinkles likes to think himself like a king around here,"

"You don't know half of it, lady," i heard a gruff response from the left, "But, why 'tinkles'?"

"Because of his name 'Peepers' that's what. I mean, with his size and his attitude, no wonder he looks 'pissed' all the time," I heard a soft snort from a few people on the right of me and glanced down to see Wilton covering his free hand while hiding a chuckle. I only smirked at how they got the joke early on-

"-ANOTHER THING I MIGHT ADD!" Peepee spoke, "YESTERDAY SEVERAL PEOPLE SPOKE OF A RANDOM ALIEN ON BOARD THE SHIP, AND YOU ARE RIGHT!" several watch-dogs muttered, I felt like there was something bad happening, and I didn't like it. "AS OF NOW ON, THE HATER EMPIRE HAS A NEW SLAVE! CURTSY OF YOURS TRULY, IT WILL DO THE WORKLOAD FOR US!"

I felt like punching something right then; Tinkle-breath, of all things, assigned me to be a pack mule. I soon felt a slight squeeze in my right hand, knowing that Wilton didn't like it either. A random Watch-dog raised his hand in the front crowd, "What will that person do for us, Commander?"

"EXCELLENT IDEA, SOLDIER!" Peepee gloated, "THEIR FIRST ORDER IS TO CLEAN THE THRONE ROOM!" several gasps were heard from the army, among another muttering of words. I didn't know what this 'throne room' was, but from the reactions, I felt like it was very bad.

"IF EVERYONE IS DONE YAMMERING," Peepee barked out to the army, "THEN GET TO YOUR STATIONS, MAGGOTS !"

"Quick! over here!" spoke Wilton as he pulled me away from the mob of small warriors that literally swarmed from the exit that was once behind me. I felt my heart quicken as I felt the tremor that left with them. Sooner than that, the room was empty and all who were left were Tinkles, Wilton, and me. Commander Peepee soon got off the stage and started walking towards Wilton and I, looking a bit intimidating at first, but I kept on not giving him no more satisfaction than before.

I soon felt Wilton's hand leave mine as Peepers reached us finally. "Good morning, soldier," Peepee spoke smoothly, almost like a prowling predator, "What are you still here for?"

"I-i-i-i-i, um-m, uh-h," poor Wilton looked like a stuttering mess with Peepee looked at him.

"I ordered you to get to your stations, now GO!" the Commander barked, making the poor soldier running out the room.

As Peepers looked at me with his critical eye, he gave a huff and looked pissed off. "You are unruly," he responded.

I blinked in response.

"That was NOT the outfit i picked out for YOU Missy!" Tinkles spoke again, but to himself more as I looked at him. From one moment he was the person that you wanted to strangle with no care in the world, but now he was acting like an upset relative that wanted you to wear an ugly sweater.

"-Back to the point at hand," Tinkle's voice spoke out as I looked at him, "You are going to clean the throne room, whether you like it or not, are we clear?"

I didn't trust my voice, so i simply nodded.

"Good," Peepee responded, "Now get out and do your work, and don't forget to reach the kitchens for a mop!"

The small commander soon shoved me out with a loud bang of the doors. I felt so utterly humiliated as to how he knew that i didn't know my place around yet. Damn him and his fr-

"Um, excuse me," spoke a voice on the left of me. I turned and saw a random Watch-dog there; because I knew that if it was Wilton, he would be stuttering.

"Yes?" I said, looking at him quizzically

"Good to know that you speak," he responded but then spoke again, "I ment that you were intellectual but I didn't mean that you were dumb. Oh I'm sorry!" The Watch-dog kept on talking, and as I heard him I realized that he had a slight British accent, which wasn't too thick to understand him yet made him seem respectable toward others.

"Listen," I interrupted the Watch-dog, "I was just wondering if you could help me? I don't know the ship's layout, so if you could lead me to the kitchen and the throne room-"

"Of course I'll help," the little soldier spoke, and soon grabbed my left hand to lead me to my designations, "By the way, my name is Walt, short for Walter, but I like the name Walt cause its really interesting and creative. Do you have a name? I guess you do, but the Commander didn't say it so I assumed that you didn't..." So that was how I met Walt, and answered almost ALL his questions while he lead me around the ship.

However, all good things had to end, and we reached the room that I was required to clean; the throne room.

Walt told me that the throne room was connected to Lord Hater's room that was behind the throne, and if anybody were to enter it while the guy was sleeping or woke him up, then the person was to be shocked to ashes. I didn't believe that the Leader was THAT powerful, until Walt to me that he saw a random soldier did that for a dare, and never came out. I told the thoughtful soldier that I would be careful as I cleaned the floors.

I stood in front of the impressive throne doors, still wondering on how everything was crammed in this ship, but I didn't question it out loud. I held onto the broom and dustpan in my right hand, while I held a water/soap filled bucket with a sponge in my left hand. Walt left me alone at the door since he was one of the soldiers that did galactic map markings, and needed to get there if Tinkles didn't catch him.

With a quick breath, I opened the doors ajar to get in the 'throne room' with my shoulders. As I got in, I was again impressed by the room decor; It was a dark room with pillars of green orbs of fire lighting up the room, hints of red and yellow accented the wall in front of me, and up the stairs was the throne that looked like an opened skull that had a chair in it. If this wasn't in space already, then the whole room would have been the start of a death metal group. But there was time to throw the 'horns' up later, after all I was sent to 'clean' by Peepee.

So I started sweeping the dust from the floor, and to tell that there was so little on the ground, was a lie. I had so much dust off the floor that I didn't know what to do with it, so I set the dirt filled dustpan and broom near the doorway. Once done, i got on my hands and knees and started cleaning the tile floors. Soon I felt bored as to nobody to talk to, so i fished out my iPhone and went to my music to find some appropriate music to play.

Apparently I found a good song and pressed play.

...

In a dark room, a large figure was snoring softly in a large bed. All was peaceful, but soon he heard a soft noise coming from outside his room. "This better be a good reason to wake me up," he muttered darkly, "Or I'll have to bash some skulls to get through them that I mean business."

As he got ready, the figure was donned in his normal attire that was the norm. With a huff, he went to his door; as he moved closer and closer, he heard the voice more and more, which he heard... singing?

He soon reached behind his throne, and heard the voice louder than before. The figure listen to what they were singing to

_"Oh, sing sweet nightingale~_

_Sing sweet nightingale, high_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale…"_

With a slight turn behind his throne, he was shocked and in awe of the creature in front of the stairs; it was female from her voice and looks, but what made his breath take away was the way she sang and cleaned. She had her dark golden locks pulled up, her skin giving an exotic glow from the lights, and a standard Watch-dog uniform that stood out on her frame. But what attracted him the most was her scent; he never smelled something so beautiful and so natural that it took his breath away.

He then noticed that he never saw her on this ship before, and began thinking of Peepers talking/bragging/cowering about this new person that 'he' bought (the figure could not wait for Peepers reaction when he got the bill) As he thought more about the creature, he should search the inter-webs about her, after all, it was a once in a lifetime to see some rare creatures that were not seen before.

Suddenly, something scurried passed his feet, waking him from his dazed look and be shocked that Captain Tim ran past him. Oh Glorb! His pet was going to...

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER! cause I'm evil like that. thank you KaseyKay10 for being my BETA, plus check out her totally awesome work. Also, sorry I am slow on writing this, i want it to be good and it takes time; cause the bible wasnt made in a single day. Again, I don't own the Wander over Yonder series, I only own Sara, a few watchdogs and this story. So please review, fav, or anything, and as always, keep reading.**


	4. The Lord of Hatred

As I kept on cleaning the floors, I suddenly felt skittering on the tile floors. I took one look behind me, and my breath was stuck.

There, coming at me, was a _FREAKIN_' dog sized SPIDER, with sharp teeth and slobber coming out of its mouth. The only reaction I had was this:

"_EEK_!" I squealed "Get it away!"

I know, I know. That's what a girl would do, but I had a severe case of Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders, and from my stand point, it looked too much like a spider, hence the screaming. Apparently, the creature kept on coming at me, jaws opening up to kill someone, aka me.

So, with a panicked mind, I threw the sponge I was using at the creature, which made it more pissed off and started growling at me through the caught sponge. I soon started to breathe rapidly, scooting back on my hands and feet, to get away from it.

Suddenly, my back bumped into something solid, and I soon looked up. From above, I saw a large upper torso, covered in black and red cloth, and a pure white skull with green glowing eyes stare at me. With my panicked state, rapid breathing, and all over fright, I started to black out the moment the 'Grim reaper' leaned over me.

...

Hater rushed down the stairs from the throne to get Captain Tim, but it was too late for that. He heard a sharp squeal coming from the floor below and rushed to get his pet from doing any harm on her. As the skeleton alien reached the floor, he felt something hit his front legs; when Hater looked down, he saw bright blue eyes stare at him with fear and panic, which made him cringe from the intensity.

Before he could pick her up, the female fainted on the ground. Hater, though thoughtfully pleased that he made another alien faint, was worried about this being unlike before, which made him question on why he was feeling his way now.

Hater soon heard a bark from a distance and turned to Captain Tim, grinning with a sponge in his mouth. With narrowed eyes, the Lord of Evil looked at his pet in frustration, "BAD Captain Tim, Bad!" he spoke in disappointment, "No treats or chasing Watch-dogs for a week!"

Captain Tim whimpered in defeat from his owner, which pleased Hater that his pet learned his lesson. Now, how was he going to wake up the slave?

Hater took a step back to see the slave slumped down on the ground, unmoving but still breathing. With a sigh in relief, he picked the female up gently and not tries to harm her. As the female was in his arms, Hater felt sudden warmth through his bones 'She seems so tough yet is light like a feather,' Hater thought mindlessly. 'Just were in the universe did Peepers find this odd looking girl.' Looking closely at his new slave, Hater could could see a delicate look with her shoulder length hair that looks like its been spun from gold and soft curves that lean in to his touch. 'I'll just bring her to my chambers and wait for her to wake,' Hater thinks to himself as he begins walking back to his room, with his pet following him right behind him.

As he entered his chambers, he placed the slave gently as he could on his aqua-bed. Once he stood up, Hater got a good look at the slave; up close to this strange creature, she had this light skin tone that shown that she spent a lot outside for long periods of time, he even saw some slight freckles on the slaves shoulders and arms which made him wonder what she did before coming here.

Hater soon saw something that moved his gaze away from the slave; in the ears of the slave's head are little inserted devices that pressed against to the ear holes. It looked like the communicator devices that he saw on military-like planets, but it was colored black and had a cord that was connected to the left side of the headset, and the cord itself was leading towards her belt. 'Just ignore it Hater,' the Overlord thought, 'It doesn't seem that interesting to begin with...'

Once he thought about it, some loud sounds were coming from the headset, which startled the skeleton a bit. This intrigued Hater even more, and decided on what this slave was listening to. Carefully, Hater took the devices from both the ears, and place the two insertions in his palm, holding them lightly as he could. He looked at the items in his hands, and moved the headset closer to his skull which he heard some type of music coming from the device.

As Hater pulled the headset closer to him, he ultimately pulls out the device that was inside the belt. This got Haters full attention and, while holding the headset in his right hand, he grabbed the square device with his left hand. He suddenly stopped when he heard the slave hum in her sleep, making sure she didn't wake up. Once he knew for sure that she didn't wake, he looked at the device oddly; it was a black sleek triangle that looked to be from a tile floor. When Hater moved his thumb across it, the screen lit up; it shocked him, yet it didn't make him drop the device all together.

On the screen was a set of ten single digits on a blurred out picture, which confused him as to what the device was showing. Hater then pressed the buttons that seemed suitable to him. "One, one, one, and... one," Hater muttered softly as the screen soon became clear again, this time showing what songs was being played. He pressed what looked to be the 'pause' button, which made the music stop.

This device in his hands was pretty interesting, which made Hater move over to the end of his bed, sit down slightly to not wake up the slave, and look around the device. Captain Tim, curious peeked, jumped on the bed to see what his master was looking at. "Remind me on going to Peepers about the papers that he got," Hater muttered to himself as he remembered he knew little to nothing about this slave whatsoever. But the skeleton soon was sucked into the device that was in his hand.

...

~_few hours later_~

I soon woke up groggy, as I felt on my back something soft and squishy, which made me 'wake up' more.

"UGH! Stupid swine creatures, why can't you die!" Yelled a voice ahead of me. I propped my elbows up to look straight, as I found an odd sight to see; the 'grim reaper' was on some device and raging on about something akin too...

I quickly checked my belt and neck to find my earphones and iPhone missing and that the figure in front of me was playing on _MY_ phone. Well this ticked me off more than a bull in a fighting ring. So with frustration, I interrupted his gaming, "a-HEM!"

When the guy turned around, I stop for a moment; this being was entirely different from the aliens I saw a month ago, he was a skeleton being with the black and red robe around his body, along with a hood covered bleach white skull with lightning coming out of the sides, and green eyes that made emeralds envious...

I shook my head to get myself together and pulled myself off the bed; "Look, I don't even know you," I spoke calmly, walking towards him, "But there is one thing you don't mess with, is MY PHONE. HAND IT OVER. NOW,"

The guy's eyes, widened when he heard me talk, but then narrowed when I wanted my phone back. He also stood up, and I realized that I was a few feet shorter than him. "What gives you the right to order me around, girly?" he growled out.

"Because that is MY phone and it is MINE to use, NOT YOU!" I snarled

"OH YEAH? WHO ARE YOU TO DO ON MY SHIP?!"

"YOUR SHIP? OH PLEASE, THIS IS A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPENED BONEY!"

"BONEY? WHY I OUGHTA!"

...

Peepers was walking into the throne room to see how the new slave doing. All he found was a spotless floor and a full dust bin, but no slave. The commander suddenly heard some noise coming from Haters room; it sounded like yelling.

"Sir?" Peepers called out, running up the stairs and to the chamber doors. Before he could even open the door, it swung towards him harshly, causing the commander to fall down the stairs and into the dirt pan.

He then heard harsh yelling from behind the throne.

"FRAG YOU LITTLE FLESHY GLITCH!"

"EAT MY PANTIES YOU FRAGGING PHONE STEALER!"

Soon, from inside the bin, Peepers saw the slave run past him with a device and a headset in her hands. As Peepers was trying to get out of the bin, Lord Hater zoomed past him, knocking the poor commander back into the bin, again.

The two creatures soon went over the ships haul and rooms in a keep-away-game, with Sara holding her items and Hater trying to get them back. This went on for half an hour, with pushing Watch-dogs away, going through a food court, and even through the locker rooms. Finally, Sara found an elevator near her; but before she could celebrate, she heard the skeleton guy running towards her.

"GET OVER HERE!" Lord hater shouted

"GET BENT!" Sara responded back

With as much energy as she could, the Human ran towards the elevator and placed in the combination that Peepers used to get to the slave floors. She suddenly heard yelling and looked to see that Hater was still coming towards her. Sara kept on pressing the buttons to hurry before she was mauled by the deranged skeleton.

Hater soon leaped towards the elevator to get the slave to hand over the device, but the elevator doors shut him out and Sara got away. Most Watch-dogs were expecting Hater to throw a big tantrum; but, to their surprise, Hater huffed and marched back to the throne room. Once there, he saw a filthy Commander Peepers on the clean floor, "GET OUT OF HERE!" the Overlord yelled at the commander, causing him to run out of the room. Soon, Hater continued marching up the stairs and into his chambers; once in there did Hater grab a pillow from his aqua-bed and started screaming into it.

Meanwhile, down in the slave floors, Sara was on her bed screaming into her used pillow. She flopped back on her bed as the pillow was still on her face.

**...**

**YEP that's how Hater and Sara met, now i need to create some other scenarios on how the two become acquainted... again I don't own any of WoY, that's disney's job. I just own Sara. Again, thanks to KaseyKay10 for being my beta, check out her stories too.  
**


	5. The Restart

It had been almost a whole week since I have first seen my master, Lord Hater. After I regained my composure full of emotions, I fixed my makeup and wandered around the ship to do more work. To name a few, I helped with organizing weapons in the brig, helped cleaned everything from the top to bottom in the communal showers, and by sheer luck I got to help Walt with charting down planets on the ships Galactic Map, which was awesome. While I didn't work all the time, I had my moments of breaks to get food or relax my sore muscles from working; which made me friends with more Watch-dogs and made me even more closer friends with Wilton and Walt.

However, I have been avoiding Hater like the plague; even if he was in a distance of feet from me, I would give him a scowling glare and leave to do another job on board. I still haven't forgiven him of using MY phone, the last thing that…

I mentally shook my head from my memories and focused on my tasks.

….

This was getting ridiculous, in both seriousness and unnerving. Both the new slave -that goes by the name of 'Sara'- and Lord Hater have been avoiding each other so much that the tension from a room together could be scary.

"I just can't take it anymore!" muttered Wilton in private with Walt, "Ms. Sara and Lord Hater are so upset with each other that its driving most of us mad in frustration."

"I know what you mean mate," Walt replied, "I over-heard some soldiers grumbling a few days ago oh how Lord Hater has been getting meaner than the usual. I then head that Sara is working so hard around the ship that its hard to even talk to her what happened, as one guy asked her, Sara snapped at him with so much anger that could rival that to HATER."

"I also heard that a day ago, while Ms. Sara was helping the food court workers with distributing food for us, while Lord Hater just walked right in. Ms. Sara must have seen him because when she finished serving food she left with a fuss. Lord Hater also looked sour because he knew that Ms. Sara was there and left the food court with a growl."

"UGH! this is so aggravating!"

"Well," responded Wilton, "it's not like we can lock them in a room to make them apologize to each other?"

Utter silence fell on the two.

"It-it can't be THAT simple," Wilton flabbergasted, "Can it?"

"Only one way to find out..."

...

"Sweet mother of all creation this was hard to clean, but so worth it in the end," I spoke softly as I stared into the hallway that I painstakingly worked on; fresh coat of pain, polished floors, clean tapestry, the works!

I was still eager to work around the ship when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Wilton rushing to me. He screeched to a halt to stop only to catch his breath.

"Whoa there, Wilt," I said, "Where's the fire?"

"No fire... Commander's orders..." Wilton huffed out, which got my attention quick. What did that little jerkwad want?

"What are the orders, Wilt?" I spoke evenly

"Throne room... not clean enough... Meet him there,"

Silence was between us as I felt my rage rise in ire for Tinkle-Eye; with a muffled 'thank you' I took my leave and headed to the Throne Room.

If I had stayed longer, I would be shocked to see Wilton not huffing out of air, but having a look of concern on his face.

...

Hater sat behind his desk as he looked through a file in his hands; in it was several pictures of Sara with her hair down. There was also papers that showed basic information, although there wasn't enough information due to her being a rare race of individuals. Hater pinched his eyebrows together; he should be doing his Overlord duties -that's what his office was for and NOT get distracted- not looking for more information on this slave.

A knock broke out of Hater's thoughts, making him shut the folder close.

"Come in," He grumbled out

A Watch-dog came in, looking very nervous; this got Hater to look suspicious.

"Lord Hater, sir, I have some news coming from Commander Peepers," the Watch-dog spoke in utmost seriousness.

"What is it?"

"Commander Peepers order me to get you before some other Watch-dogs decide to do something drastic-"

Hater soon slammed his hands on his desk, startling the Watch-dog, "Where?" the Overlord growled menacingly.

"T-the throne room..."

Lord Hater got out of his desk and marched out of his office, moving past the Watch-dog that had a scared look on his face.

...

I soon walked into the throne room -my least favorite place on the ship- as to find out where Peepee was. Wilt said that the midget was supposed to be here and tell me where I supposedly need to clean. I was going to search around the room when the doors opened again, this time showing the person that I highly despised. Hater's head turned back to me in shock then in anger, which I assumed was the case as he stormed towards me; so I folded my arms together and glared at him. When he stood face to face in front of the throne stairs, I kept my glare as I craned my neck up to meet his green filled gazed

"What are YOU doing here, wench?" he growled at me.

"ME? What are YOU doing here?" I retaliated

"I asked you first, simpleton!"

"If you must know, your _LORDSHIP_; I am waiting for the Commander to get his ass in here," I humphed, "It seems that you can't even clean a simple room by yourself."

"That is the biggest load of garbage that I ever heard!"

"Oh yeah? Well then," I soon pointed at his chest, "Why are you even here when I was ordered to clean!"

Hater swatted my hand away from his chest in anger before he huffed at me. "I was warned by Commander Peepers that some Watch-dogs are going to ruin my throne," Hater soon pointed a rubber glove at my face, "Which YOU might have orchestrated with your LEWD ways!"

"First off, get your damn hand AWAY from my face," I shouted while slapping his hand away from my face, "Second, WHY would I -a common slave- do anything like THAT SORT OF THING?"

"WELL MAYBE-"

SLAM! CLUNK!

Both Hater and I got startled and turned around to look back at the entrance doors; I soon ran past Hater and tried to open the doors the human way, using our hands. However I got tired really quickly, but I swiped my hand across the surface of the door by chance; due to looking like wood, it was very hard and dense like metal. Before I could even move, Hater shoved me away from the door and tried opening the door the same way I did it.

"That doesn't work genius," I huffed while getting up from the floor

Hater didn't respond and kept on pulling the doors, but soon fell away from the door handles. When I looked at the doors again, I had to snicker out of sheer amusement; Hater's ARM was still stuck on a handle. I soon saw the elegant overlord get up from the ground, grab his arm, and pop it back onto his arm socket. But when I heard a ding sound to the doors, I then knew what the doors were made out off...

"HATER WAIT-!"

But it fell onto deft ears as Hater raised both his arms up high and shot FREAKIN' lightning bolts from his hands, which then bounced off the doors and aimed straight at us! Before I could crouch down, the idiot pushed me down with him, making him on top of me!

After the light show was over I quickly started shoving Hater, "Get off of me you bag of bones!"

I ultimately did shove him off and stood up first to inspect the room; from that lighting bolt it caused some scorch marks to appear on the doors, the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. In conclusion, I had to clean all of this room AGAIN! I felt so much anger than I did before and pointed at Hater with fury boiling in my blood.

"_THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT!_"

What shocked me was that Hater was doing the same thing, which irked us even more.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FAULT?!_"

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT!_"

"_STOP COPYING ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-!_"

...

For a few hours they went like this, yelling at each other. Even if they were trying to scream louder than the other till they felt their voices go horse. Soon, they were sitting in different places; Hater picking his throne and Sara picking one of the fire posts. The two of them sat in silence and in anger at each other.

Hater kept on thinking at the situation at hand; granted, the two were stuck in a room together, with the doors locked from the outside. He tried opening his chamber doors, but they too were locked. He felt really pissed that someone did all this so that they could... Hater slapped his face in sheer idiocy that was his.

With deep breaths and a grumble, Hater spoke.

"I'm sorry," soon silence filled the room, "I said 'I'm sorry'!" he spoke louder but again silence was his response. Hater soon saw that Sara was facing away from him, which angered him even more.

"HEY!" Hater yelled out and soon teleported in front of the woman, "I said I WAS..." his voiced died out as he saw Sara with her headphones on and that black item with her. The overlord soon rapped his knuckles on the post behind her which got her attention, which she took one device out of her ear to look at him.

Hater snapped as the woman gave an uncaring look, which irked him even more. "Why is it," Hater said to Sara, "That stupid device so IMPORTANT to you that would make you defy all orders?!"

Sara sat there unmoving, but soon stood up to Hater, and looked at the overlord to his eyes; "It doesn't concern to you," she spoke with the most monotone voice Hater has ever heard from. But as soon as she spoke, Sara walked away from Hater and sat on the steps leading to his throne.

Hater rubbed his temples together in frustration; he soon walked up to the stair case and sat opposite of where Sara sat. "Look, Sara," he spoke calmly, staring at the floor, "I am considered to be the BAD GUY to my foes, but when it comes to my men and even the people I rule over, I want to be influential to all of those whom I lead.

"I have looked through your records from the auction," he saw Sara tensing, "It showed you on what and where you are from. But the files didn't show me on _who_ you were from your planet, and that, in all honesty, irked me from reading it.

"So, I am sorry that I took something from you that is important, I just wanted you to know that."

"...My dad," Sara spoke softly

"What?" Hater turned towards the woman next to him.

"You wanted to know why this device was so important right?" Sara lifted her device for Hater to see the glowing screen, she then turned towards him. "Well it was a gift from my dad, and well... He was important in my life so I cherish it, and even fight off others if they so much take it from my hands.

"And I want to say sorry too, for ya know, acting like a total glitch-head," She turned her gaze back to the floor and avert Hater's eyes

Hater was stunned for a bit, knowing that at least he was getting to know this new addition to his army. It was a start as he knew that he had to work hard to gain the woman's trust.

The overlord turned his head towards the device again. "What is that music that you're listening to?" Hater spoke out of curiosity.

Sara turned her head to him, a bit startled that he wanted to listen to her phone, slightly smiled, "Wanna listen?"

...

Walt and Wilton paced by the Throne doors nervously; they placed two -if not- powerful people in a room together, and worried that one of them might get killed.

"This was a bad idea," Wilton muttered, "Bad, bad, BAD idea! What was I thinking on putting them in a room like that?!"

"Wilt, calm down," said Walt, trying to calm down Wilt, "We all know that room is laced with lightning absorbent coating, so even if Lord Hater got mad, he wouldn't HURT Ms. Sara from his prowess."

"But still..."

"Look, let's check on them, if they are at their throats, I'll shoot them with this-" Walt pulled out a gun that looked to be holding tranquilizing darts, "-if things look hopeless,"

"If not?"

"Well let's check,"

So the two Watch-dogs unlocked the doors to form a small gap for them to look inside. What shocked the two was that Lord Hater and Ms. Sara where not at each others throats, rather they were sitting on the staircase with Hater looking over Ms. Sara's shoulder and both of them were listening to the earphones in their ears. Both of them were animatedly talking, which shocked the two Watch-dogs on what they were talking about.

"So this Dethklok group makes music that's called Death metal, which is, in terms, 'Brutal'?"

"Yeah, they make awesome music and I had a chance to work with them one summer tour."

"_Get out_,"

"No I'm serious, I helped out their manager -who, by the way, was NOT what I was expecting- on setting up the stage sets and their instruments for each show. Let me tell ya, they were amazing guys that liked booze and metal, which made me happy that they were cool with a girl on stage."

"That is so cool,"

Walt and Wilton didn't know if they should interrupt them or keep them inside, but sneaked out of the room before being noticed.

"Well that was ineres-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" yelled out a voice

Walt and Wilton turned to see Commander Peepers peeved about something as he marched towards the two; thankfully, Wilton closed the door before the enraged commander saw the door ajar.

"Do you two have any IDEA on where LORD HATER and that WENCH ARE?" Peepers steamed

"No," both Watch-dogs answered

Soon, Commander Peepers kept on talking and talking about where Lord Hater was and why wasn't the Wrench doing her works. Suddenly he stopped ranting, and fell down face first, showing a tranquilizing dart on his behind.

Wilton looked at the one who fired with a crossed look.

"Really, was that really necessary?" he spoke with sarcasm in his voice

"What?" Walter shrugged with a tranquilizing dart-gun in his hands, "He was annoying me,"

Wilton didn't use any words other than slapping his face in frustration.

**...**

**Well then, HERE IT IS FOLKS, in celebrating over 1,000+ views (still waiting for reviews though*AHEM*) I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE! Note, i DO NOT OWN DETHKLOK, WANDER OVER YONDER OR ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO DISNEY, I only own Sara, and my OC Watch-dogs Walt and Wilton. Please leave a favorite, comment or follow and as always, keep reading!  
**


	6. The Fancy Party Pt1

It felt like a month after getting locked in the throne room, I recently knew that Peepers had locked the doors from the outside which Hater had to teleported us out the throne room by his powers. For the first time teleporting, I felt like I was going to barf, but the nausea passed and soon we were out of the room.

But eventually Hater and I started talking to each other anytime one of us was not busy on the ship. When we do have time, both of us talked privately in few rooms that only Hater knows; like the first time, he took me a room that housed an INDOOR pool with a hot tub, which made me wish that I had a bathing suit with me.

On later dates, he took me to other places such as a large library filled to the brim with books, a floor-matted room for working out, a chamber that he told me was 'scare his captured enemies into spilling secrets,', and just at the end of the month- a room that looked like it was the HOLODECK from STAR TREK.

Once in those rooms, we would both talk on certain subjects, like our childhoods, our families, life to where we are, and so far it was interesting. Like for me, I never knew that Hater started as a noble son of a wealthy family from a small unknown planet that I commentated that reminded me of Earth. He wanted to prove that he was an excellent ruler that could take everything and make it worth something. However, he had these tough competitions to face; like rebellious people wanting freedom and this guy that was called Emperor Awesome.

When Hater told me on who this Emperor guy was, I almost gagged. I told him on meeting him, well hearing him, at the auctioning ship and repeating on what the guy said then. It was the first time I saw Hater showing so much anger that he started cussing in a language I didn't understand and never wanted to.

So far, life seemed to look well, both Hater and I could consider us friends, even though I was a slave and he a ruler, but overall still good. That is until I found Hater and Peepee doing some odd things around the ship; for one they were doing etiquette table manners while I saw them eating, another was Hater walking around with a few books on his head and back straight, and lastly was catching Peepers and Hater doing -what seemed to me- ballroom dancing in the throne room. So far I had ENOUGH with the awkwardness of it all and planned on confronting Hater about this.

On the day that Hater and I were to see each other again, I decided on editing a bit of my uniform; I added a black off-shoulder top over my dress, took my wristbands off to replace them with silver bracelets, and placed on flats instead of my usual sneakers. I also wore my hair in a bun rather than a pony just in mind on what I wanted to know. With a slight dusting of blush I was ready to be serious with Hater.

As a Watch-dog - who goes by the name Wren- lead me to the overlords chambers, I knocked on the door in a pattern, knowing that I was here. The doors swished opened, revealing Hater tossing a book behind him and grin sheepishly to me. A bark got my attention and I cringed when I saw Captain Tim looking at me; don't get me wrong, the creature was good, but the form just bristled my phobia to avoid the pet as much as I could.

"So Hater," I spoke to Hater, "where are you showing me this time around?"

"Well um, yeah see, its well," Hater fumbled his words as he walked towards me, "I, well, its kinda a, um, surprise, cause, well, yeah."

I simply raised an eyebrow, "Okay then" I spoke to him, "Lead the way, my Master."

Hater simply took my hand with his and pulled me along to his private hallway. It soon got more complicated as he made mutable turns, which ultimately lead us to a dance studio. It looked like it wasn't used as much, seeing the dust on the floor and the unpolished mirrors reflecting the door.

I turned to Hater with a look that wanted some explanation, "Look its been a long time since I went to this room, so be grateful that we get to be in here," was all Hater said. I simply shrugged, and walked to the center of the room; when Hater closed the studio's door, he walked back to where I stood while wringing his hands together. Before he could even speak, I spoke, "I know it is not my business as to what you and Peepers were doing these past few days, and frankly I shouldn't be concerned about it." I looked even with the overlord as I spoke evenly toward him while crossing my arms, "But when you do some things like table manners for a royal banquet and walking with books on your fragging head, it makes one person wonder. Tell me honestly, Lord Hater, are you brushing your manners for something big coming or is it for nothing?"

...

I kept on holding my breath as two Watch-dogs kept pulling on the strings of this corset; I wished that there was another way of wearing a ball gown, but TINKLES kept on saying that it was necessary for a lady like me to wear one.

I then thought back on asking what Hater was hiding from me that day, and it turns out that he was getting prepared for this party.

A fancy party that was held for this old queen that wanted an heir to her empire

I then told him that I wanted to go, not as a date, but to help him out when it came to swoon the queen into giving him her legacy. So for three solid weeks, I joined Hater on becoming proper and elegant as a royal; from using the proper silverware for food to dancing the waltz with Hater, it was a miracle that I was standing and still sane from all that.

Though while dancing with Hater, I could of sworn I saw a blush across his skull…

"It's done, Miss," said a Watch-dog to my right, "Wait right here while we get the dress," with that said, the two left the room. It was only me, the outfits that were bought, and a few mirrors. I looked at myself and saw a tired woman looking at me, with a bit of bags under my eyes from tireless nights studying from etiquette books one after the other.

Knocking from the door soon stirred me out of my memories and focus on the task at hand. It was six more hours till Hater, Peepee, and I had to go to this thing and I was getting fitted for my dress. This would be the fourth time I wore it and I wasn't going to screw around.

"Come in," I said, and when the door opened…

…

Hater kept on pacing in the main entryway of his ship. It had been two hours when Sara left to get changed, and it was making him nervous to no end. He fiddled with his tie as she said that to make an impression; he himself had to get a different wardrobe for the party. 'If she was going down, so will him,' she spoke to him after constantly looking at dresses. Hater indeed wore an outfit that he was usually wearing; he was wearing a black tux and bow-tie with a red dress shirt, black shoes that shined with care, and white gloves that Sara said, 'Makes a boy look like a man,'. Hater also had a removable cowl to cover his head, because he didn't feel like showing his face to the whole galaxy to see.

"Sir, maybe we could go by ourselves?" Peepers spoke up, "I mean, it's just the two of us. We would be done no sooner than with the slave-" Hater stopped his pacing and looked back at the small Watch-dog.

"NO!" Hater growled at his commander, "She is going to come with us, whether you like it or not."

"BUT SIR I WAS-!"

"Ahem,"

The two men stopped their arguing and turned to the speaker, which made them both gobsmacked. There walking towards them, was an angel.

She had her blonde hair done in a bun, but had a braid wrap around the base of the hair to give an elegance to that of a statue. Her face was flushed around her cheeks, her lips a shade of dark red, and her eyes lined with fined dark lines that made her bright blue eyes pop. But the dress, it looked like liquid gold as it hanged off her shoulders which followed up with equal colored long gloves. The dress covered her feet, but there was a clacking noise that said that she was wearing some type of footwear.

Hater's jaw literally dropped when he saw this beauty, which made her giggle.

"Surprised to see me?" she spoke softly, revealing that it was Sara, of all women, looking like that of a queen.

"I, um, you, well, der," Hater was so gobsmacked that he could barely make a sentence.

"Miss! WAIT!" called out several Watch-dogs, running towards the trio as they crowded around Sara's dress.

She knelt down to the soldiers heights to properly speak to them, "Yes," Sara spoke calmly, "What is the matter?"

"We wanted to give you something," one Watch-dog spoke

"Oh?"

"Here's one from the gun-makers," spoke another as he showed a beautiful necklace that was made of spherical metals with a lightning bolt on the center. That Watch-dog got near Sara and gently placed it around her neck. Sara smiled wonderfully and gave a kiss on top of the Watch-dog's head, "Thank you so much, Watson,"

Said Watch-dog giggled like an idiot and moved out of the way for another Watch-dog showing studded lightning bolt earrings, "These were bought by the others at the food court, map charters, and even the cleaning crew."

Sara smiled again and put in the earrings on. Again, Sara kissed on top of the Watch-dog's head, "Thank you Wilson, tell everyone that I really appreciate these gifts,"

Wilson's face turned red and hid his face from view, muttering words and moving behind the other Watch-dogs.

Sara soon stood up to her height and bowed towards the Watch-dogs, "I hope you all have a good night, boys,"

"We will, Miss." almost all the Watch-dogs present hollered towards the beauty in the dress.

As Hater saw this, he felt a twinge of jealousy; he didn't know if he should be jealous at Sara for getting gifts or at the Watch-dogs for getting a...

Hater mentally shook that thought out and hooked Sara's arm to his, "Come on," he muttered, "We need to get to the palace before other potential candidates arrive,"

"Oh, okay, then," Sara spoke and kept up with Hater walking in long strides down the hall, with Peepers behind them.

"I want a kiss," the commander muttered to himself

...

**A/N - Thank you all for staying patient with me for this story; to the guest who reviewed, it is kind of hard to get everything done for an update. I have to watch the episodes and make them fit with the story and characters in it, AND i have my BETA work with me to make it more interesting and appealing to others. Its time consuming and several times I have writers block on several occasions just to write the story down. Again, I will try to update more, but I have to wait till Life problems cool down and I can write/type more. Plus, do I REALLY have to say I don't OWN Wander Over Yonder or anything except my OC and several Watch-dog OC's?**

**Til then, please review and enjoy reading.** **PS, if there is an artist out there, can they possibly draw some scenes from this story, please?**


End file.
